Coming Home
by LoveIsLikePi
Summary: Shikamaru decides to try something new when he gets home. Lemon, oneshot unless otherwise requested.


Welcome to my one-shot _Coming Home_. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sabaku No Temari, native of Sunagakure, daughter of the former Kazekage and sister to the current, a jounin and ninja in her own right, and now wife, stood at the counter fixing another lonely breakfast for herself.

It was a dreary looking day outside as another day without her Shikamaru passed. He had been gone nearly three weeks now, on an S-ranked mission with Ten-Ten, Chouji, and Kiba. Temari had thought it an odd combination but knew her husband had requested them for a reason. She sighed as she thought about him.

She never revealed just how much she thought about him while he was away, even if it was just to the grocery store. Not even he knew how much she missed him. She was a strong woman, and even the Hokage had praised her on her strength while her husband was away.

She trained harder than usual when he was gone and went on missions as well. Usually when he returned, she greeted him with a smile and a hug, but nothing very enthusiastic. It wasn't a pride issue as much as it was a protection issue. She didn't want him to know what he did to her.

After almost two years together, her thoughts of him just continued to enter her mind. She had thought about him once a week after those first Chunnin exams, all those years ago. She had thought about him once a day after he saved her from the other wind user. Then, as he was appointed liaison to Suna for Konoha, and she the reverse, she began to think about him multiple times a day.

The damn lazy ninja caused her so much trouble. (And she secretly still thought her brother and the Hokage had conspired against her to move the "falling in love with each other" process along). Now, there wasn't an hour that didn't pass when she didn't think of his black hair, his loving hands or his sweet words.

Nights were some of the worst. Her sleep was fitful and her dreams haunted. Waking up to an empty bed didn't help either. She would just will herself to get up and train or some other task that kept her mind busy. She didn't want to think about all the possibilities there were of him not returning, or worse, him returning in a black body bag, which really would destroy her. She wasn't strong enough for that.

She felt so pathetic, so weak. To think that one person, _him_ of all people, could do this to her. She cursed his name in her head again as she flipped the egg over in the pan.

Why did I let my guard down? Why did I let him in? Why did I marry him? She asked herself, as she did often. The only conclusion she could ever come to was that she loved him, and oh how she did, more than life itself.

This caused her to smile again, which caused her to cuss again when she realized it. _That stupid man!_ She thought furiously. _Making me smile even when he isn't here_!

Gah! She yelled out loud, throwing the pan down in frustration.

It was at that moment she felt hands come around her waist.

"Is something wrong, Temari-chan? Did the egg argue with you and make you mad?" asked a familiar voice with a deep chortle at the last part.

Her heart gave an enormous leap.

"_Shikamaru!"_ she thought excitedly, but then regained herself.

"No, the stupid man behind me made me mad" she replied, pulling away from his grasp.

He just let out another rumbling laugh and pulled her closer, beginning to nibble at her ear.

"Troublesome" he whispered.

She half turned around, "I'll have you know that I am not the—"

"Shhh, Temari. I've had a very long mission, and I've missed you" he said quietly. His voice was getting husky as he pulled her against his hips.

"Will you let me make love to you?" he asked as both hands came up to gently cup their respective breast. He was a little more than nervous, he'd never tried something like this before.

She felt her desire begin immediately and she decided to thank him for coming back to her safely, for relieving her fear as he always did. She didn't do this very often, but she submitted to him with a simple "yes".

She could feel him smile against the back of her neck and in one swift movement he had her in his arms and was looking at her face with such a look of want, that Temari's face flushed a beautiful pink.

He smiled and walked slowly to their bedroom, not taking his eyes off of hers, which she returned in full vigor. Her passion was growing at an alarming rate.

When they made it to the bed, the female of the couple was already light-headed and embarrassed. Her need was so strong now that she sprang up when he laid her on the bed, not wanting him to leave.

"Temari, I'll be with you in a minute" he said and pushed her gently back on the bed while he undressed, in an almost rhythmic pace.

His eyes didn't leave hers as he did this either, and when he finally joined her on the bed, she latched on to him, throwing her arms around his neck, whimpering as she did so. Her last resisting thought was that he was going to pay for making her this vulnerable.

He was a little surprised, but this was a nice change. He wouldn't be leaving her again for awhile; he needed her like a shadow needed its sun.

He listened to her small whimpers for a minute or two, before finally nuzzling her face with his own and licking the underside of her neck. She responded by laying back to look at him and he kissed her then, taking his sweet time re-memorizing the mold of her lips, the feel of them pressing against his.

He finally bit her lower lip, showing that he wanted access to her mouth. She gave it to him after a little sweet pleading he did with his mouth, and her tongue became his immediately as he began to suckle it gently.

His need was growing fast, but they needed a slow pace to reclaim a little lost time.

Her fingers, rubbing his back as they were, weren't helping his thoughts any so he pinned them down with his own as he moved from her mouth to her neck.

She growled lightly at being pinned, but was distracted by the loving attention being lavished upon her neck. His soft licks became bites as he moved to her shoulders and onto the muscles he knew would help him win her last resistance over.

He bit softly at the junction of her neck and shoulder, she inhaled sharply and he removed his hands from hers in order to tear the fabric on her shoulders away.

"Temari I-I missed you so much it was troublesome" he whispered as began to unbind the rest of her shirt and fishnet coverings. His hands were trembling and he took longer than usual to get them off, but she allowed him to undo the top on his own, something that hadn't happened in ages.

After he was finally done, he leaned back from her neck to just admire her beautiful, finely curved breasts and soft tummy. She was about to ask if something was wrong when he let out possessive growl and bent his head to take her left nipple into his mouth.

She let out a surprised gasp and felt the need to be as close to him as possible, but when she tried to wrap her arms around him again, she found herself pinned again.

"T-temari, let me. Please" he said, not looking up from her breast.

She nodded and moaned as she felt the heat of his mouth close over her nipple once more as he began suckling there as he had done to her tongue. She rolled against him with her entire body as the intensity in her core sped up.

He lifted one of his hands from hers and used it to caress the other breast, gently rubbing and pressing in the general area with a different number of fingers each time.

Meanwhile, his mouth had travelled off the nipple and had descended into the valley of her now excited breasts.

"S-Shika" she said to him as his fingers closed over her right nipple, squeezing gently and his mouth began to go lower.

He rained her stomach with kisses and licks while his other hand moved from the pin to hold her hips down as he nibbled through the fabric at the smooth place where her hips became something else entirely.

His other hand reluctantly left her breast and moved down to help its mate remove the last of her clothing and he even used his shadow to help slide it off gently.

She moaned his name, long and loud when he spread her legs with hands. And she let them be spread, her need growing almost painful now.

He moaned against her flesh when he tasted how wet she was for him, and he knew then that she had missed him too.

He dug his mouth into her nether region, licking and sucking here and there and then everywhere as her sounds from above him became more and more high pitched, until she was screaming. He looked up at her once and saw her naked chest heaving and most of her flesh flushed a delightful red.

But it was the expression in her eyes that made him lose it. He saw such a love there for him, not just for things like this but for everything, that his lower regions bulged to capacity and screamed for release.

He pinned her again, coming over her immediately as he found her lower half with his and pushed against her gently.

Her long, beautifully shaped legs were around him in a flash, granting him entrance into her most intimate part.

They kissed hungrily and he pressed his entire body into hers, allowing her curves to fill his hollows as he filled her.

She rubbed against him needingly, their nipples brushing together as he thrust. He didn't have to set a pace, they fell in sync automatically and he swallowed the screams of pleasure she made as she reached peak just before he did. He moaned her name in turn as he was finishing, breathing deeply and heavily as he looked down at her glazed over stare.

He released her arms and gently removed himself from her body. This brought her back down to earth a little and she smiled at him.

He cringed and got ready for a huge blow to the skull. He hadn't forgotten who she was.

"Shikamaru-kun" she said sweetly, giving him a huge smile.

"Hello, Temari-chan" he replied, smiling back.

His eyes opened in surprise as she leaned against his chest.

"T-Temari" he said and she opened her eyes.

"Mmm?" she inquired.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked startled.

She smiled again.

"Can you really ask me if I'm just okay after _that_?" she replied.

"B-But you usually—"

"Get mad?Punish you?" she interrupted.

"Mmm 'kay, your punishment is to stay in bed with me for the majority of today" she decreed, pulling the sheets over herself and laying back on the bed.

He tentatively joined her, copying his earlier movement of wrapping his arms around her waist. She moved back against him immediately, snuggling into him with a contented sigh.

He didn't know what had come over her, and something told him it wasn't permanent, but he was smart enough to know to enjoy, if only for today.

"Oh, and Shikamaru-kun?" she said.

"Yes, Tema-chan?" he answered, already a little sleepy.

"Welcome home"

* * *

Well, please tell me what you think! :) I might continue this story, depending on the reviews.


End file.
